deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Sport Shouting
Hey Hey you can't make battles like that without making a blog post so people can vote to see which warrior would win. If you want to make a blog post there's a button on therecent bog post tab in the main page and wiki activity tht says "create new blog". Have fun nooby 18:00, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Match the Criteria Can you please follow the Warrior Page Criteria and edit your Joan of Arc page accordingly. I will have to delete the article if this is not done within a period of 72 hours. 21:20, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey your warrior page dies not fit the criteria , You have 72 hours to fix this ifyou don't i'll delete the pag from this wiki. If you don't kno where to find the info bow just click on the template button and type in on the search bar "Warriorinfo" and their you go. 16:39, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Infobox Please use the new infobox design, it is mandatory 00:08, September 8, 2011 (UTC) :Here's what it should look like: Use the guidelines on this page: http://deadliestfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Infobox/warrior Omnicube1 00:29, September 8, 2011 (UTC) :Well all you need to remove is the weapons and other things listed and substitute them with the appropriate information. Check out pages like these if you need more help: US Army Rangers, Jagdkommando, SAS 01:07, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: I deleted it because it did not meet proper criteria. I told you before you need the proper infobox. 22:41, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Middle East Armored War The Israeli Merkava tank takes on the Pakistani Al Khalid. Which will be the DEADLIEST WAR MACHINE!? Please vote at User blog:SPARTAN 119/Deadliest War Machine: Merkava Mk IV vs Al Khalid tank SPARTAN 119 06:47, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: Battles here deal with death, boxing doesn't necessarily mean killing. 05:36, November 30, 2011 (UTC) No, sorry 23:21, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: Merry Christmas to you too! 20:17, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey dude I told omni about your new wikiTomahawk23 01:30, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Tomahawk23 01:48, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Re: Okay. Happy New Years to you too. 19:34, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Minuteman vs Afghan Warrior The Minuteman, the American militia of the Revolutionary War who were "ready to fight at a minute's notice". VS The Afghan Warrior, the tribal warriors of Afghanistan that thwarted three British invasions. vote here SPARTAN 119 04:47, January 8, 2012 (UTC) RE: Hello Thank you! I will. Your Sandbox Please don't make a totally new article for your sandbox. I made a separate area for your own. Here 02:04, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Tesla's Back! Tesla Man’s Collection of Carnage is back after a momentary break and is coming head on with an all new battle: Hannibal Lecter vs Jason Voorhees Who… Is… Deadliest? You Decide! At: http://deadliestfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Tesla_Man/Hannibal_the_Cannibal_vs_Jason_Voorhees Tə5L@ ᴟAИ Now that u made it to the finals, u need to replace one of your characters with an actual America. Drayco90 started out with Ernest A smith so he won't have to change. MilitaryBrat Nostalgia begins! Who will win, Mario or Freakazoid? You dicide! Just vote and comment here! KevlarNinja 13:20, March 18, 2012 (UTC) When are you going to write the battle for the end of the User tournament we won? JWarrior89 16:54, March 29, 2012 (UTC) JWarrior89 About your Hunger Games tourny... SS, join OCF chat.Tomahawk23 00:10, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Sport. I just posted my page for "Han Solo vs Indiana Jones". As the expert for Han Solo, could you please send me a private message with your expert opinion for him? Thanks. JWarrior89 07:58, May 27, 2012 (UTC)JWarrior89 Hey, its JWarrior89. Thanks for sending me your Han Solo argument... but if its possible, could you send me a more detailed message? I'm only asking because the original version was pretty short and didn't contain too much detail, and I don't want Han to be at a disadvantage. Thank you :) JWarrior89 02:54, May 29, 2012 (UTC)JWarrior89 Re:Why'd u ban me You were banned for directly insulting me, your ban will be up shortly. 02:06, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Your user page I see you impemented the things we disscussed on chat, however you have some coding issues, I'd be happy to gelp if you;d like me too ▬▬Arrow▬► 01:12, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Title Card for your Battle Hey Sports do you want me to make a Vs. Title Card for you Battle? The Warrior of the Universe So-Pro Warrior 00:41, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Here is the link to your Title Card http://deadliestfiction.wikia.com/wiki/File:SEALsvsBerets.jpg Hope you like it. The Warrior of the Universe So-Pro Warrior 14:02, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Xenomorph vs Makhai Hey there Sport Shouting. This is GSFB. Just voted on your Green Beret vs Nav Seals clash, and I invite you to vote on my Xenomorph vs Makhai battle. deadliestfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:GSFB/Xenomorph_vs_Makhai The fight will be scheduled soon, so please vote! GSFB 18:02, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Hunt or be Hunted The hunt is on as Marvel's Sergei Kravinoff takes on the Predator, the hunter of the stars. Please help decide the ultimate hunter here. http://deadliestfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Godkombat21/Kraven_the_Hunter_vs_Predator Godkombat21 19:03, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Happy Anniversary DF In celebration of the wiki's second anniversary on the 22nd, you receive this special badge. You can place it on your user page using the code --▬▬Arrow▬► 21:00, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Re:Marvel RPG I can tell you anything you need to know either in chat via PM or on the wiki in question any time. Drayco90 (talk) 01:23, July 17, 2012 (UTC) RE: Robert Neville vs. Deadshot There you go. Make sure you say "Utter noob made this" because I demand attention.Utter noob (talk) 22:52, January 20, 2013 (UTC)Utter noob Durge vs. Norman Osborn Title Card Here you go Sport how does this look for a Title Card Note: Sorry about that last one didn't know you were using Iron Patrio version of Osborn. The Warrior of the Universe So-Pro Warrior (talk) 23:21, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Title Card Okay, here's my title card entry. Enjoy --Cfp3157 (talk) 23:38, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Collab Battle Discussion Plans Hey Sport here's a list of things we need to discuss about the Battle *Weapons (I know you already have yours but to discuss other weapons that we might use as well) *X-Factors *Battleground Location *Situation # of Allies The Warrior of the Universe So-Pro Warrior (talk) 21:09, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Permission Can you give me permission to rematch Joan of Arc vs Julius Caesar? I don't think the votes were very good and I think that comparing a cannon to an axe is a bit ridiculas.Utter noob (talk) 20:01, February 18, 2013 (UTC)Utter noob I'll rep Mechagodzilla I'll rep Mechagodzilla, be sure to inform me which version of him you plan on using and his opponent.Utter noob (talk) 20:22, February 18, 2013 (UTC)Utter noob Mechagodzilla Original Mechagodzilla-Mechagodzilla 2, Kiryu, Gigan, Gamera, and Mogera. Mechagodzilla 2-Mechagodzilla 1, Kiryu (I can give you the fight), Gigan, Mogera, and Megalon. Kiryu-Gigan, Mogera, Mechagodzilla 1, Mechagodzilla 2, Megalon.Utter noob (talk) 23:44, February 18, 2013 (UTC)Utter noob Title cards Zod vs Vegeta.png WIl Willis vs RIchard Machowitz.png Put together in a gallery for convieince.Utter noob (talk) 01:47, February 19, 2013 (UTC)Utter noob Makarov vs. Menedez Battle Hey Sport I think enough time has passed and so I think that the battle should end. Anyways if it's okay I will handle both the Prologue and the Main Battle for that and well that's that alright? The Warrior of the Universe So-Pro Warrior (talk) 23:13, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Gandalf vs. Voldemort rematch request Hi Sport Shouting, I would like to do a rematch of one of your old battles, Gandalf vs. Voldemort. The blog post had little detail, the votes are not very good to today's standards, and I think the simulation could have been better. If you would be okay with me redoing it, then that would be great, thanks. Also, I would like to know: did it involve Gandalf the Grey, or Gandalf the White? By saying that he had led the Fellowship of the Ring and protected Frodo, and also the way the simulation was set up, you made it seem like it was the Grey, but I could be wrong. HaydenStudios (talk) 18:44, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Chat Hey, Sport. Come to chat real quick, I forgot to mention something, it's a /great/ idea.Tomahawk23 (talk) 17:41, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Re: Favor Hey Sport Shouting, I'm afraid that I'm not very interested in helping you get your wiki started, sorry. I've never been into roleplaying on the internet. HaydenStudios (talk) 18:35, July 19, 2014 (UTC) RE:Chatban